Un nuevo año
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: OneShot. Cuando Emily pierde a alguien importante y especial, el tiene que apoyarla.


**Como es año nuevo se me vino esto a la cabeza, espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Cuando todo esté demasiado oscuro, Puedes ver las estrellas._

Era año nuevo, todo el equipo del B.a.u. Se había reunido en el bar que estaba enfrente de la unidad. Estaban todos allí, incluso Strauss, Hotch había sido el último en llegar.

"Bueno, Ahora que estamos todos propongo un brindis"- Dijo JJ levantando su copa de Sidra "Aunque ha sido un difícil año, logramos superarlo. Vamos por un año mejor, Salud" Todos comenzaron a chocar sus copas y a sonreír, Emily se apartó del grupo cuando sintió su celular vibrar. Hotch estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes del bar, mirándola disimuladamente. Sus ojos brillaban en el momento en el que atendió el teléfono pero luego se volvieron oscuros, sin brillo y la hermosa sonrisa que tenía se desvaneció. Esa felicidad que tenía en su rostro se convirtió en tristeza, una lágrima rozó su mejilla. Hotch seguía observándola, pensó en acercarse y preguntarle qué había pasado, pero JJ se acercó a él. "Estás bien Hotch?" Hotch asintió y comenzó a buscar a Emily ya que había desaparecido entre la gente y la había perdido de vista.

"Sí, estoy bien. Voy a buscar a Emily, creo que ella es la que no está bien" Hotch se levantó del taburete sin dejar a JJ hablar, y salió por la puerta principal. Era de noche, miró hacia su derecha y a unos veinte pasos se encontraba ella, caminando lentamente con sus tacos negros en la mano, Hotch empezó a caminar más rápido para poder alcanzarla. El podía escucharla llorar, ella entró en un callejón y comenzó a correr para lograr alcanzarla, cuando él estaba llegando dejó de correr y comenzó a caminar, asomó su cabeza y la vio a ella acurrucada en el piso del callejón llorando.

"Emily?" Susurró él con una dulce voz mientras se sentaba junto a ella. "¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Vete, por favor" Dijo intentando no parecer débil, con un tono firme aunque su voz se notaba desquebrajada. "Solo…" Ella tragó secamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas nuevamente. "Vete" Hotch tomó su rostro delicadamente y le secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus oscuros ojos.

"No te voy a dejar Emily, que pasó?" Ella lo miró a los ojos con una mirada suplicante, apretó sus labios y se inclinó hacia él hasta que se apoyó en su pecho.

"Ella está muerta Aaron" Ella se rompió en lágrimas y no dejaba de abrazarlo, ambos estaban en silencio. Él le acariciaba su pelo rizado y ella solo lloraba.

"¿Quién está muerta?" Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de abrazarla.

"Mi madre…ella está muerta" Ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente y lo abrazó aún más fuerte, él la ayudó a levantarse. Emily se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de Hotch. "Creo que tengo que ir a casa…" Ella empezó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón cuando Hotch la tomó la tomó del brazo.

"No puedo dejarte ir así Emily, te propongo algo, te invito a mi casa, te voy a dar algo para secarte y algo caliente para tomar" Emily asintió con un suspiro, Hotch le abrió la puerta para que suba a su auto, ella entró y él también. Emily viajaba mirando por la ventana sin hablar, aún con los ojos dilatados y rojos.

"Ella me llamó" Ella estaba todavía mirando hacia el exterior, ella odiaba que la vean llorar y más si se trataba de su jefe. "Ella dijo: 'Hey Emily, soy yo, tu madre, voy a salir con la congresista espero que pases un buen año nuevo' Era su día libre, no habíamos hablado en más o menos un mes y cuando ella finalmente decide llamarme yo…" Emily apretó sus labios para contener las lágrimas. "Yo solo le eché en cara que nunca estaba aquí, apoyándome, como mi madre. Y eso fue lo último que le pude decir antes de cortarle."

"Emily" Dijo Hotch frenando el auto enfrente de su casa. "Tú sabes que esto no es tu culpa verdad?"- Emily asintió y se bajó del auto, Hotch hizo lo mismo.

"Si lo sé" Dijo mientras él abría la puerta de su casa y la invitaba a entrar "Siéntate mientras te traigo ropa seca" Dijo él desde la cocina, Emily se sentó en el sillón más pequeño que estaba enfrente de la televisión y comenzó a mirar alrededor del frío apartamento, a través de la ventana tratando de distinguir alguna figura en la lluvia, se sobresaltó un poco cuando Hotch se acercó a ella con un par de toallas, un café que echaba humo y una camisa de él. "Gracias" Murmuró ella levantándose del sillón "Puedo pasar al baño?"

"Sí, es la segunda puerta a la derecha" Indicó Hotch señalando hacia el pasillo. Luego de unos minutos volvió con la camisa de Hotch puesta y su pollera negra pegada el cuerpo que aún estaba algo húmeda.

"Ellos dijeron que murió en una explosión, su cuerpo está irreconocible pero saben que es ella por su identificación" Sus ojos se habían inundado nuevamente de lágrimas. Pero otra vez, las contuvo. Ella pensaba que llorar era un acto de debilidad y ella no era débil en absoluto. Ella era una mujer fuerte, se sintió algo humillada por el hecho de que había abrazado al hombre que amaba, Aaron Hotchner, su jefe. Había humedecido su pecho con sus lágrimas y eso verdaderamente le avergonzaba.

"Lo siento mucho Emily, enserio que si" Dijo él apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella. El la llamaba Emily, como a ella le gustaba que él le diga. Con ese tono serio que ocultaba algo de dulzura. Pero ella no podía pensar en eso ahora, no con esa situación. No con su madre muerta. Emily se quedó petrificada observando el suelo de madera, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos y ni siquiera pestañaba cuando se levantó precipitadamente "Oh dios" Exclamó ella mientras tomaba su celular. Hotch estaba serio y confuso, aún sentado en el sillón mientras esperaba que alguien le devolviese la llamada a Emily.

"Sí, Hola. Mi nombre es Emily Prentiss, soy la hija de la embajadora Elizabeth Prentiss. Mi madre dijo que iba a salir con la congresista. ¿Dónde está ella?"- Silencio mientras el hombre hablaba. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? Está bien..." La voz de Emily que al principio era apagada y algo ronca se había convertido en alegre y llena de esperanza, una lágrima de felicidad brotó de su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos que antes estaban oscuros ahora tenían un resplandeciente brillo. "Gracias. Adiós" Dijo ella, luego guardó su celular y se acercó a Hotch quién todavía no entendía absolutamente nada, a penas él se levantó Emily se acercó más a él y lo abrazó mientras que casi lloraba de alegría. "Lo siento" Dijo apartándose de él con un suspiro.

"No tienes porqué disculparte, pero que está pasando?"

"Ellos confundieron los cuerpos Aaron. La congresista es la que está muerta. Encontraron a mi madre en una zanja a unos metros de dónde estaba el auto. Ella estaba desmayada, ahora está en el hospital Aaron. Ella está viva, estaban a punto a del llamarme cuando los llamé. Necesito llamarla, puedes disculparme un segundo?" Hotch asintió y ella se alejó de él con su teléfono. "Mamá? Oh dios. Pensé que estabas muerta. Siento mucho lo que dije antes, yo entiendo que estás muy ocupada allí en Francia, Ahora te dejaré descansar, Adiós" Emily guardó su celular y volvió a acercarse a Hotch "Gracias Hotch por estar aquí cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Realmente lo aprecio y-"Él se agachó un poco para ponerse a su altura y la besó, interrumpiéndola. Al principio ella se sorprendió, el hombre que tanto amaba la estaba besando, ella le devolvió el beso dejando que el vuelva a su estatura normal mientras que ella estaba en puntas de pié rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Un ruido que provenía del exterior los sobresaltó e hizo que se separen. Ambos tomados de las manos se acercaron hacia la ventana. Había parado de llover y el cielo estaba iluminado con destellos de colores, fuegos artificiales. "Feliz año nuevo Aaron" Dijo ella mientras volvía a rodear sus brazos en su cuello y el los rodeaba en su cintura. "Feliz año nuevo Emily"

_~ La vida no se trata de esperar a que pare la tormenta, se trata de aprender a bailar bajo la lluvia ~_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado! Feliz año nuevo, dejame un comentario! _**


End file.
